


【队狼】PWP合集

by GroovyShark



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: 懒得一篇篇更了，以后全部更到这里面。放飞自我，非常糙，用词粗俗下流。请纯洁的宝宝放过自己，不要点开，谢谢！





	1. 【队狼】A speech

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的请不要吝啬小红心小蓝手留言kudo都行，谢谢！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是从阿休一张穿西装的街拍来得灵感，另外漫画里有过老狼陪小队去开会的梗。以上。

作为X战警的队长，斯科特.萨默斯一直是个明智的男人。

至少在他拿出队长权威逼迫金刚狼套上西装，作为他的“保镖”出席这场会议之前，斯科特从没怀疑过自己的判断。这么些年，老实说连他也看腻了战斗服以外的金刚狼，千篇一律的老头背心和邋遢的牛仔裤。直到罗根骂骂咧咧地把自己塞进白衬衫里，小队长才发现自己有时候或许真该听听罗根的话。

本应充满禁欲气息的定制西装，穿在罗根身上完全变了味儿。

平日豪放露出的肌肉被一尘不染的白色布料包裹起来，反而让人想一窥究竟。罗根稍微抬抬手，饱满圆润的胸肌就随时要崩开那两颗苦苦支撑的扣子。合身的剪裁贴着那没有赘肉的侧腰，线条流畅地收束到男人精壮柔韧的下腹，再隐没于西装裤下那团难以忽视的凸起。

斯科特艰难地眨眨眼。

流线的裤型完美地勾勒出罗根结实紧绷的臀部，带出了几条色情的褶皱，又消失于他肉感十足的大腿根部。强壮的大腿肌肉随着男人的动作一抖一动的，斯科特无法控制地去想象那里摸上去会是什么样的手感。

噢他妈的。金刚狼，真该死。

万幸这趟行程只有他俩出席，否则他全程心不在焉的模样恐怕会让X战警队长声誉跳水。毕竟，萨默斯可从没在演讲时结巴过，也从没控制不住自己的眼睛往自己那个神游天外的搭档身上飘。

“嘿，瘦子，你今天什么毛病。”斯科特走下台，连完全没在听的罗根都发现了不对劲。

“…………你跟我过来一下，罗根。”男人阴着脸拉着自己的“保镖”，就往会场外最深处的更衣室走去。那是议事人员中午临时休息和上下班更换衣服的地方，其他时间不会有人来往。里面除了简单的更衣柜就只有几把软凳，连透口气的窗户都没有设置。

“萨默斯！你他妈……”

斯科特根本无意听取罗根的抗议。他只知道如果再不撂下面子和自己的秘密情人泄泄火，可能今天连回家都困难。

“砰！”休息室隔间的门被粗暴地摔上，一个流畅的反锁动作可能用了半秒钟都不到。罗根还没反应过来，就被扑上来的男人凶猛地摁在了墙上。

“嘿！唔……”男人的吻像是等了一个世纪，毫不客气地撞上来嗑得牙齿都生疼。斯科特像没感觉到似得，滑腻的舌头撬开罗根的嘴唇就往里钻。胡乱地舔舐让罗根来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角往下流，又被男人一一吻了去。斯科特失控地用全身的力量压制着罗根，紧贴在一起的身体点燃了双方的欲火。

原来就是为这事儿。

罗根一边艰难地粗喘，一边却越想越觉得挺好笑的。他不是不知道斯科特对自己的渴求，只是他没想到这会吞没了以冷静沉稳著称的小队长的理智。噢，这事儿绝对值得记在金刚狼的辉煌战绩第一页上。划红线加粗那种。

罗根翘起嘴角。

察觉到怀里的人心不在焉，斯科特不满意地咬了一口情人的下唇。手上也没闲着，撩开那该死的裤腰带就直奔主题握住了罗根的男根。

“呃！”罗根浑身颤了一下。这下没法不专心了。

由于一切开始地太突然，罗根的阴茎还没有勃起，软软地趴在斯科特手掌心。不过，队长的心情似乎一点儿都没受到影响。他一只胳膊扣紧罗根的腰不让他逃走，另一只手开始在恋人的下体恣意作乱。男人满足地勾起嘴角，甜蜜地揉捏手中的庞然大物。手指微微用力抠摸敏感的前端，换来罗根压低了声音，舒爽又不满足的喘息。

“罗根……罗根……”斯科特的吻转移到金刚狼敏感的耳垂，一边用牙齿碾磨，一边低低唤他的名字。一声接一声的喘息吹进了罗根的耳道里，激得久经情场的老手也浑身发起抖来。

他要他，现在就要。

“别他妈磨蹭了。”罗根有时候真没办法接受情人婆婆妈妈地，非要等到他点头同意。我他妈裤子都让你脱了，还作个什么矫情。

罗根嘶哑地吼了一声，挣开斯科特的束缚。两脚蹬掉裤子转过身去，单膝跪在狭小的座椅上晃了晃腰，邀请的意味再明显不过。

还没来得及脱掉的衬衣被揉得皱巴巴地，随意地挂在罗根身上。背上被汗水微微浸湿，白色的布料贴在金刚狼山峦起伏的背肌上又划向深陷的腰窝里，显得尤为色情。略长的衬衫下摆松松地遮住了他半个肉乎乎的大屁股，诱人的淫穴随着动作若隐若现。

“Fuck.”以沉稳绅士著称的男人从牙缝里挤出一句脏话，真切地感受到自己的性器在内裤里跳动了一下。真要他妈的爆炸了。

简陋的休息室也没处找润滑剂。斯科特放出自己的家伙，抹了一把湿漉漉的前液，又伸出舌头吐出银丝和在一起，为罗根做简单的准备。白花花的嫩屁股随着情人的粗重的呼吸一起一伏，稍微掰开就能看到红润的肉穴迫不及待地张合着，热情地摆出欢迎的姿势。斯科特脑子一热，两根手指顺势一起捅了进去。

“嘶——操，瘦子！”床上一向温柔的情人可没这么干过。毕竟不是用作交合的地方，突然的刺激疼得罗根一个激灵。

“抱歉。”情人的痛呼唤醒了斯科特。他安抚地把吻落在罗根的后颈，然后顺着脊柱的走向往下舔舐，留下黏糊糊的水印。

男人的手上可没歇着，顿了两秒就开始在情人高热的内部抠来摸去。他当然熟知年长情人的敏感点，可他不希望对方那么快得到满足。

他得把他操射。

仿佛这样能挽回自己今天在讲台上丢的面子。

愚蠢的男人。

罗根当然不知道斯科特的想法，只知道自己被几根手指玩得头皮发麻。快感窜过身体，把他悬在崖边，晃晃悠悠地却一直落不下去。一口气提在胸口，就是吐不出来的感觉，快要憋死他了。妈的这死瘦子，刚才明明一副急不可耐的样子，现在又玩起什么花样来。他催促地扭了扭腰，干脆自己一前一后地摆动，把斯科特的手指当成安慰玩具自顾自地用起来。

操，能被你骚出水来。

原本掌握主动的男人感觉涌出一团莫名的火气。这个永远不知道听话怎么写的情人，总有一百种方法惹毛他。行，给你想要的行了吧。

斯科特一只手用力捏住那不乖的肉屁股，快速撤出手指，换上了自己等候多时的阴茎。

“噢！——”疼痛伴随一阵麻痒，电流般穿过罗根的身体，激得他脚趾头都蜷了起来。单腿着地的交媾姿势还得承受男人整个压上来的重量，罗根只好双手拼命抓住椅背稳定自己避免摔下去。这种不安定感造成天然的紧张，让罗根的肉穴下意识地收缩个不停，斯科特以为自己要死在那儿了。

死在金刚狼身上，好像也挺光荣的。斯科特被自己的幼稚逗笑了。

思绪很快被下身的快感拉了回来。罗根饱满结实的屁股吸附着斯科特的手指，勾引着他掰开那肉穴好进得更深更狠。身下人还不要命地动着腰，试图让体内的阴茎每一下都戳到他的敏感。

“噢嘶——瘦子，快点儿，呃嗯！ ”情人沉醉地眯缝着眼睛，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔呻吟。

“贪心的混蛋。”斯科特嘴上抱怨，却越发卖力地摆着腰。一下一下用撞碎人的力道操干贪婪的淫穴。

爽透了。

斯科特早就该知道，金刚狼这副身体穿什么玩意儿都他妈辣透了。他必须一刻不停地贯穿他，占有他，让所有人都知道金刚狼是谁的东西。两人此起彼伏的喘息呻吟，伴着交媾的下流淫声刺激着耳膜。去他妈的演讲，去他妈的会议，去他妈的拯救世界！他们只要彼此，就够了。

斯科特想着，搂紧了身下人，把头埋在他的颈窝里贪婪地嗅着情人的味道。下身像开了马达似得，毫不留情地对着罗根的前列腺拼命撞击。不稳的凳脚在两人的动作下，哐哐地快速敲打地面，仿佛在提醒他们这场性爱有多激烈和热情。

过多的快感堆积起来，在罗根身体里来回流窜，搞得他脑子里一片空白。“瘦子，快点……干我！啊！操！”终于他在没有被抚慰阴茎的情况下，发着抖射出了精液。有一些不小心沾在衣服上，融在了相同的白色里。突然不规律收缩的后穴也绞紧了身后的男人，令他在几个重击后射在了罗根肚子里。

斯科特就着交媾的动作，趴在罗根身上暂作休息。直到情人不满地耸耸肩，他才恋恋不舍地拔出来，放开了身下人。

“呼——”罗根翻个身坐在椅子上，也懒得管后穴流出的精液弄脏坐垫了。他得休息休息自己的腿，好好找回那个平常稳定的感觉。累死老子了。

“混球，满意了？”罗根嗤笑着看眼前的男人提好裤子，手忙脚乱地找纸巾消灭证据。斯科特翻了个白眼根本懒得搭理他，也不知道是谁刚才爽得嗷嗷叫。

等两人走出更衣室，会议早就开完了。诺大的会场只剩一个清洁阿姨在慢慢拖着地。

“咳。”镭射眼有些窘迫地清清嗓子，不愿意回头看跟在自己身后的“保镖”先生。毕竟他知道，那件白衬衫没得选择只能扔掉了。一个裸着上身套着西装外套的保镖，可真不怎么体面。

自作孽，不可活。

【END】


	2. 【队狼】搭档

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双警察设定，无能力。老狼能力很强，擅长抓犯人，不怕死，人称金刚狼。你队头脑派，擅长制定计划和破案。两个人能力很互补，但显然性格不合。你队认为局长把罗根调过来根本就是对他的考验。

“豪利特，我说过多少次不要在办公室抽雪茄！”一大早警局里就能听见破案率最高的萨默斯队长又在对着他的搭档哐哐拍桌子。

人称金刚狼的罗根豪利特眉毛都没抬一下，从鼻子里哼出一声，悠闲地吐出一口烟。队长的不满仿佛让他的一天更美好了。呵呵。

事实上，所有人都知道萨默斯和豪利特不对盘。从一开始豪利特调过来，拒绝了萨默斯友好的握手示意后，俩人就默默杠上了。出去查案的时候不小心先把车开走，蹲守的时候故意只买一杯咖啡，在车里放对方最讨厌的歌…… 成熟绅士萨默斯和铁血硬汉豪利特，互相膈应地仿佛一夜回到五岁。整个警局看见他俩一块儿出现都要绕路走，生怕伤及无辜。

发现罗根的性向完全是一个偶然。苍天可鉴斯科特那天只是去酒吧街捞他醉成一滩的表弟，却意外在Gay bar门口瞄见了一个熟悉的背影。这见鬼的猫耳发型，他想认不出都难。

Holy shit.

从那天起斯科特.萨默斯就不对劲了。

别误会，他对同性恋绝对没有歧视。只是他没想到平时糙过全警局的罗根居然是这一边的……不，他意思说，那一边的。然而他更搞不明白的是，自己怎么开始一有机会眼神就往这搭档身上飘。他绝对没有发现这混蛋被枪托勾勒出的曲线比女人还好看，他完全没有认为搭档的屁股真他妈又翘又肉乎，也完全不想晚上躺在床上就止不住猜测罗根现在是不是正在跟哪个男人糊天糊地。

他告诉自己他是想要找到一点点的证据来告诉他温柔美丽的前女友Jean，别再跟罗根眉来眼去了。再找到一缕缕线索让警局里和方圆百米的女士们，别再围着罗根打转了。

有时候放在罗根身上的目光太久，年长的男人会不爽地挑起眉毛，给他的搭档甩一个白眼：“干你自己的事，萨默斯。”

这太尴尬了。

不过这段日子，罗根也好不到哪里去。毕竟……这该死的萨默斯突然不跟他掐架了！以前他不听指挥冲上去抓人，回局里都是跟萨默斯一顿吵吵他的狗屁战术。现在他不听指挥萨默斯就……好吧，默默把他写进报告里。那老盯着他看却又老绕着他走，整天跟个傻逼似得若有所思，老老实实给他买好咖啡，机车加好油都是怎么回事。这瘦子是他妈吃错药了还是发春了？？等等……？？

…………罗根深深地吸了一口雪茄，操，还他妈的挺辣。

事情总有个爆发点。

比如两人为了个破案子赶报告加班到深夜，比如两个人又为了一个细节起了口角，比如不知道是谁先动手给了对方一拳，比如扭打的时候某个部位硬邦邦地蹭在了一起。

罗根耐不住低哼了一声，萨默斯浑身一僵。

接下来就全乱套了。

两个人飞快交换了一个确认的眼神，揪着对方的衣领，嘴唇急不可耐地撞在了一起。男人有时候就是这样的生物。不知不觉积累下来的渴望，在不合适的时间选择释放。

斯科特欺身上前，技巧性地把罗根慢慢压向办公桌。他用上了刚才干架的力气忘情地啃咬罗根的舌头，想要借此传达自己的热切。年长男人的味道和斯科特想象的一样，微苦的烟味混杂着淡淡酒精的气息。斯科特尝起来，无异于春药。他并不温柔地探索罗根的口腔，寻找那个让对方加重呼吸的敏感区域，湿润的津液顺着罗根的嘴角往下淌。青年的手也没闲着，撩开罗根宽松的打底衬衫就往里摸。紧绷的肌肉触感并不如女人般柔软，但柔韧而蕴含力量的线条让他兴奋不已。饱满隆起的胸肌，结实平坦的小腹，收束于一处的人鱼线……还有罗根散发出的，微微的汗味。

太令人着迷了。

年轻男人的饥渴很快占据了上风，他把湿热的吻强硬地落在这些令他疯狂的地方，用力到留下发红痕迹。他的，他的，从今天起都必须是他的！他忘记控制自己的力道，只顾着自己的攻城略地。

罗根当然比谁都了解自己的魅力，但这瘦子冲昏头脑的表现还是让他有点退却。

疯狂过头可不是一件好事。

他挣扎了一下想要起身，却被斯科特作乱的手猛地握住了下体。一阵酥麻扰得罗根腰当下一软，胳膊在桌子上砰地撞了一下才勉强稳住自己。

混蛋永远是个混蛋。

罗根大口喘着气，没来得及骂出声便感到自己的裤子被利落地剥了下来。这王八蛋假正经怎么一点障碍都没有的？然而下一秒，他就看着自己硬得淌水的阴茎滑入了禁欲绅士小队长温暖的嘴里。

操。

罗根觉得至今所有的幻想都被满足了。警队最有威严的小队长，臣服地跪在他面前，陶醉地吸他的老二。

“噢……嗯……好棒……”深夜的办公室里只有金刚狼的呻吟，伴着阴茎被吮吸的，下流的水声。他拼命动着腰操干这片温润之地，越发收紧的口腔和加快的频率让他大脑一片空白。罗根完全没意识到自己渐渐整个人躺在了桌面上，结实的双腿被大大分开摆出羞耻的M字造型，一副任人鱼肉的样子。

斯科特想要的当然不止这样，毕竟自己的老二还在下面凉快着呢。他在罗根濒临射精的边缘放开了他的阴茎，把嘴里的液体吐在手心，然后用手指搓了搓就捅进了罗根的后穴。动作之流畅让罗根喘口气骂娘的空隙都没有。

“我操，啊！”处在射精边缘的罗根敏感地要命，私密处突然被侵犯的感觉让他仰起头噎了口气，下意识地想合上腿。但显然已经太晚，起身的斯科特挤进罗根的双腿间，让他没有更多的动作空间，只能乖乖接受进犯。

“死瘦子，你他妈……呜……”斯科特不知道，其实他每晚的幻想并不是事实。实际上罗根很久没和人做过了，他只是喜欢去那里喝酒而已。熟悉又陌生的情欲让罗根一时不知道如何应对，只能用一只手挡住自己的脸，另一只手救命稻草似得抓住斯科特掐在他腰际的胳膊。

斯科特一边探索柔嫩的内壁，一边着迷地看着罗根的反应。平常像块硬石头的金刚狼，此刻在他身下软成一滩春水。粗犷的呻吟变了调，像蚂蚁不断爬进斯科特的耳朵，撩得他恨不得马上把老二捅进去。他忘记了两人明天还得在这里工作，还得面对一屋子的同事，还有一堆破事儿需要解决。此刻，他只想要完全占有眼前这个男人，然后把他关起来，再也不让人看到。

“嘶！！”斯科特硕大的阴茎进入罗根的时候，金刚狼只有精力发出短暂的痛呼。他已经被男人玩得骂人的力气都没有了。前列腺摩擦带来的刺激和过去的性爱无法比拟，疼痛伴随着快感一波一波泵入他的身体，泵进他的脑浆，让他浑身紧绷的肌肉都泄了气，甘心成为男人的玩物。  
斯科特用不要命的频率在罗根的身体里冲撞。他一只手掐着搭档精壮的腰，另一只手拨开罗根挡脸的手臂。年长的男人激动地连眼眶都泛起了红色，金绿色的眼睛里闪着好看的光。他像被抽干力气的野兽，不再有办法摆出凶狠的表情，只能用泛着情雾的眼睛迷茫地看着青年在他的身上为所欲为。  
巨大的满足感让斯科特欣喜若狂。  
他没有去想这是不是爱情。如果是，那可真够糟糕的。

高潮来得太过漫长，罗根觉得自己的穴口都被干得有些发麻。身上全是萨默斯留下的或青或红的痕迹，而这仿佛还不够，青年还在最后关头抽出阴茎，射得罗根满身都是精液。情液的味道引燃了罗根，他也颤抖着撸动自己，嘶哑着声音射在自己的小腹和大腿上。

月光已经从警局的百叶窗缝隙里透了下来，罗根躺着一边享受余韵，一边接受小队长体贴的清理服务。湿纸巾有点微凉，让罗根的理智也渐渐回到了大脑。他瞥了一眼斯科特，对方正一脸严肃地擦拭自己和搭档的身体。

“嘿，瘦子。我们这样……算什么? ” 他不想自己下定义。或者说，不敢。他活得比斯科特多上好几年，也尝够了自作多情的滋味。

X警局最能干的小队长，用看白痴的眼神看了罗根一眼：“从今天起，我是你男朋友。”

“去你妈的！” 罗根随手操起烟盒往斯科特脸上扔。

很可惜，他没掩饰住脸上愉快的笑容。

【End】


End file.
